We live together
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: На встрече одноклассников Шерлока троллят, и Джон прикидывается его бойфрендом. / Scoolmates are teasing Sherlock, and John is forced to pretend his boyfrend.


- Шерлок, какого чёрта? Куда ты меня приволок?

- А, прости, Джон, забыл предупредить. Дружеская встреча одноклассников. Приглашение было на две персоны, так не пропадать же добру. Тем более что в этом месяце у нас отрицательный баланс.

- Вот уж спасибо. Я бы хоть оделся прилично. Стоп, каких одноклассников?

- Моих, моих одноклассников. И ещё два класса того же года выпуска. Улыбайся, Джон! – неумолимо протискиваясь к столу с закусками, Шерлок кивал направо и налево. – Привет, Миранда! Совсем не твой цвет помады, да и с платьем не сочетается (полноватой даме в ярко-алом мини). Хотя Сэму такие тонкости по барабану, его всего неделю как выпустили. Изнасилование, Миранда, он не будет скромничать, бери быка за рога. Донна, дорогая, пропусти нас к закускам, тебя и так не обойти (расплывшейся даме в серебристой хламиде и со странным сооружением на голове). Ешь, Джон, а я пока навещу кое-кого.

Джон накидал каких-то мелочей в тарелку и выставил её перед собой, как щит. Другой бы на его месте принял для храбрости, но храбрость Джона в дополнительных стимулах не нуждалась. Вокруг роились незнакомые люди примерно его возраста, разной степени сохранности, каждый, в меру своего понимания, пытающиеся, что называется, показать товар лицом. Яркие платья, золото-брильянты, настоящие и не очень, волосы и зубы, той же степени достоверности, намечающиеся лысины, оплывшие животы и первые морщинки. Но всё в их облике вопило, словно яркие перья и звонкие голоса птиц в брачный период: «круто-круто-зашибись», «аще-аще-отпад», «я охренительный» и так далее, хотя в большинстве своём эти потуги были смешны.

- Как был козлом, так и остался, - поморщившись, бросила Донна. – Конечно, родил бы он четверых, да потом побегал с ними…

- Удивлюсь, если хоть кто-то с ним рядом удержался пять минут не по службе, - передёрнула плечами Миранда. – Псих не ошибается, а, Сэмми?

- А ты вообще кто такой? – ловко отвлёк от себя внимание Сэмми, щуплый и некрасивый мужчина. – Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

Джон и так чувствовал себя не особенно уютно среди этой яркой публики в джинсах и не новом кардигане.

- Я с ним, - неопределённо мотнул он головой в сторону, куда удалился Шерлок. – В смысле, мы с ним живём вместе…(«Ебаный господь, что я несу!») Квартиру снимаем… А, ладно, вы всё равно не поверите, - махнул рукой Джон.

- Нет, почему же, - Миранда придвинулась ближе. – Мы попробуем. И где же вас настигло чувство? В нарколечебнице? Или в ночлежке?

- О, может быть, вы сидели вместе? – потёр лапки Сэмми. – Что, Псих утаил от вас эти милые подробности?

«Ну, во всяком случае, умолчал кое о чём».

- Ещё спросите у него, кто такой Ричард Брук, - самым невинным тоном рекомендовала Донна. – Мне мелкие мои показывал в компьютере…

- Я уже начинаю ревновать, - Джон предпринял последнюю попытку обратить всё в шутку.

- Это что за хрен? – раздалось за спиной Джона.

- Это, Стэн, парень, который долбит Психа в задницу, - пояснил Сэмми.

Дамы зашикали и захихикали.

- Так и знал, что он педрила конченный.

Джон обернулся на амбала, зажавшего шампанское в лапище, украшенной наколками. Хрустальный бокал казался маленьким и хрупким.

- Не стоит, Джон, - рука Шерлока легла на плечо готового ринуться в атаку друга. – Мы здесь не за этим.

- А зачем? – спросил Джон, отходя в сторону под насмешливыми взглядами четырёх одноклассников Шерлока.

- Организатор вечера – Эрик Гринстоун. Вон он, - Шерлок указал на элегантного мужчину со слегка всклокоченной шевелюрой. - Хочет обеспечить себе алиби. Ко мне обратилась его жена, у него бизнес трещит по швам, застраховал её на крупную сумму, хотя отношения давно ни к чёрту. Постарайся не нарываться на драку, я не планировал уходить так рано.

- Слушай, что за шпана… Я думал, ты учился в элитной школе…

- Нет, - мягко улыбнулся Шерлок. – В той, куда брали всех, даже самых отпетых, вроде меня. И прочих. Донна своего старшенького родила на летних каникулах между восьмым и девятым классом. Миранда была умнее, нашла себе богатого старичка… Нет, нет, никакого криминала, этот умер сам. Зато Стэн вот постоянно за решётку попадает за драки, под влиянием алкоголя практически неуправляем. Его сегодняшний выход ещё впереди. Такого идиота ни на работу нормальную, ни в одну приличную банду не берут, так и таскает ящики в порту.

- А Сэмми?

- Слизняк, - отмахнулся Шерлок. – Стучал на всех. Чем ты их так завёл?

- Неважно, - раз уж Шерлок не в курсе наделанных Джоном глупостей, пусть так и будет. – Что дальше?

- Продолжаем сливаться с обстановкой и наблюдать, - пожал плечами Шерлок. – Только без драк.

Джон вздохнул – в таком виде слиться с обстановкой было сложновато. То ли дело Шерлок с его вечными костюмами – и в пир, и в мир, и в добрые люди. Или нет.

- Псих! – высокая блондинка, довольно хорошо сохранившаяся, но с мешками под глазами, тяжело хлопнул Шерлока по плечу. Изрядная порция алкоголя очевидно придавала ей уверенности. – Вылитый пастор, только воротничка не хватает! Всё так же прекрасен и холоден? - она кинулась обнимать Шерлока, отчего шампанское в бокале, который она так и не выпустила из рук, пришло в движение и с шипением выплеснулось. Ноль внимания. – Пойдём со мной, я тебя согрею.

- Кара, - Шерлок спокойно отцепил от себя её руки и подал знак Джону глазами: сделай что-нибудь, ты всегда умел ладить с симпатичными женщинами. – Кара, я при всём желании не смогу принять эстафету у той полусотни мерзавцев, что довели тебя до подобного состояния.

- Он немного занят, - с улыбкой произнёс Джон, придвигаясь ближе к Шерлоку и демонстрируя желание увести его.

«Ох, у него же сестра-алкоголичка. Вечно я что-то упускаю!» - Шерлок закусил губу и виновато глянул на друга.

- Ох, ну нихрена себе! – чуть ли не на всю комнату заорала Кара и снова треснула Шерлока по плечу. – Это многое объясняет. И… Да за это надо выпить! Пей, Псих, или ты навеки мне враг! – она сунула Шерлоку собственный липкий от пролитого шампанского бокал.

«Ну что за вечер сегодня!» - мысленно всплеснул руками Джон.

- Шерлок в завязке, - доверительно сообщил он, считая, что терять уже нечего. - Только попробуй, Шерлок, оставлю без секса на две недели.

Детектив, обычно лишь ухмылявшийся на джоновское «я не гей», изменился в лице.

- А реальная угроза, - хохотнула за его спиной Кара и отошла за новой порцией выпивки, покачиваясь на высоченных, острых, как кинжалы каблуках.

- Угроза миновала? – подмигнул Шерлоку Джон. На самом деле он уже успел пробежаться взглядом по залу и наметил себе жертву на сегодняшний вечер. – Ну, тогда я пошёл сливаться с обстановкой.

Шерлок только хмыкнул.

Случайное столкновение локтями, оброненная на пол вилка… Минуты не прошло, как Джон оживлённо болтал с маленькой, юркой индианкой, подвижной, как ртуть.

Всё было очень мило, испорченный вечер, кажется, начал исправляться, удалось перекусить и познакомиться с такой славной девушкой, которая вдруг сказала:

- Ну, пойдёмте! Начало через пять минут, не думаю, что Шерлок пропустит такую возможность выпендриться перед своим парнем.

- Что, простите? – переспросил Джон.

- Конкурс на лучшую пару вечера. Викторина, эстафета и всё такое прочее. Наверняка он уже вас ждёт.

«Скорость распространения слухов в этой среде просто аномальная, - продумал Джон. – Сэмми? Ладно, вы меня разозлили».

- Да, думаю, он не заслужил моего невнимания, - кивнул доктор и устремился вслед за Суриндой.

- Мы их просто порвали, Шерлок! – радостно вопил Джон минут сорок спустя.

Следующая пара – Кара и полноватый лысеющий Джавдет (по школьному прозвищу Джава) – следовали за ними с приличным отрывом.

- Старая любовь не ржавеет, - откомментировал Шерлок, вплотную приблизив губы к уху Джона. – У него дома семеро детей и жена, не склонная к походам на светские мероприятия.

Так получилось, что во всех конкурсах побеждали только Шерлок и Джон. Викторина, метание дротиков, твистер, угадывание мелодий, танцы на газете, которую складывали пополам снова и снова, зажатый между подбородками апельсин и бег со связанными ногами (правая Шерлока и левая Джона), ассоциации – даже сам Джон не подозревал, что так хорошо изучил Шерлока и предугадывает каждое его движение.

- Приз у нас в кармане! – Джон подпрыгнул и повис на Шерлоке, совершенно забывшись, словно вернувшись во времена чемпионатов по регби. Тот позволил Джону висеть на себе, лишь скептическая улыбка чуть тронула губы. Адреналин гулял в крови обоих.

- Конкурс на самый длинный поцелуй! – объявил ведущий.

- Я могу задержать дыхание почти на две минуты, - шепнул Шерлок в азарте.

- Я играю на кларнете. Циклическое дыхание, слышал про такое?

- Джеронимо!

- Что?

- Видишь, я быстро учусь, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок, и по свистку ведущего накрыл губы Джона своими.

- …Что? – взгляд у Шерлока был неожиданно сладкий, уплывающий. – Что, Джон?

- Где этот твой Грейстоун? – самого Джона тоже изрядно отвлекала болезненная эрекция, но, с другой стороны, к собственной гордости, он заметил первым, Шерлок же был во власти сенсорной перегрузки.

- Гринстоун… - поправил Шерлок. Дыхание сбивчивое, облизал губы. – В жюри… Вот гадство… Сбежал…

- …объявить лучшей парой вечера Карен Уотерфилд и Джавдета Истикляля!

- Что? – взревел Джон, упавший с небес прямо в ад.

- Ну а розыгрыш Психа вполне может претендовать на приз зрительских симпатий. Давайте вместе посмеёмся, друзья! – провозгласил ведущий.

- Какого хрена! – лицо Джона начало наливаться кровью.

- Какого хрена! – практически одновременно прозвучал из зала вопль Стэна, который хоть и не любил нетрадиционных отношений, всегда был за справедливость.

- Некогда, Джон! – Шерлок потянул друга к выходу из зала.

Когда они достигли дверей ресторана, Шерлок нырнул за штору и зажал Джону рот. Гринстоун нырнул в пустой холл – администратор и охранник отправились в зал, на шум драки. Гринстоун глянул сквозь стекло на улицу, довольно улыбнулся и тоже поспешил в зал.

- Он не сбежит, - шепнул Шерлок, метнувшись на улицу: было видно, что жена Гринстоуна неуверенно движется вниз по улице, её заносит всё ближе к краю тротуара, она шарит в карманах и сумочке, не замечая, как выходит на проезжую часть… К счастью, в этот момент её подхватил Джон и вытянул обратно на тротуар.

- Мне с утра было не по себе, а потом стало совсем нехорошо, - пояснила несчастная женщина, присаживаясь прямо на тротуар и тяжело мотая головой. - Эрик мне пить не позволял, а потом практически заставил меня принять таблетку и велел ехать домой, у него ведь столько обязанностей на этом вечере… Я пошла к метро, у нас ведь денег почти не осталось, с какой стати он всё это затеял?

- Уверен, остальным он скажет, что дал вам денег на такси, что именно вы убедили его вернуться к своим обязанностям, что он винит себя, и получит страховку, ведь в вашей крови даже алкоголя нет. Кстати, проверьте, наверняка он избавил вас от документов, чтобы не портить себе вечер. Больница, оперативное вмешательство, пока дошло бы дело до экспертизы… Джон! Ты срочно везёшь миссис Гринстоун в Бартс, а я вернусь, на всякий случай. Такси, такси!

Несколько часов спустя (проклятые пробки!) Джон, перепоручивший пострадавшую Молли, так и не успевший переодеться, вернулся в ресторан. Шерлока видно было издалека, поскольку его окружала своеобразная «нейтральная полоса» - метр свободного пространства посреди шумного зала.

- Мы думали, ты сбежал, - выдохнул в лицо Джону какой-то незнакомый мужик, уже изрядно перебравший.

Ага, а вон и Гринстоун, танцует с симпатичной брюнеткой, как ни в чём не бывало.

- А сейчас самая романтическая часть вечера! – провозгласил ведущий. – Просим на сцену лучшую пару вечера для романтического признания в любви!

Зал захлопал, «ау!» и «оу!» послышались со всех сторон.

- Итак, за что ты, Кара, выбрала Джавдета сегодня своей парой?

- За то, что он такой… такой… - мммм… - простонала Кара, уже практически падавшая на своего спутника.

- А ты, Джава?

- И за это, и за то, и за кое-что ещё! – радостно выдал Джава, придерживающий свою даму за задницу, чтобы не упала со сцены.

- А теперь романтический танец! Заключительный танец нашего вечера!

Сквозь кружащиеся пары Джон пробился к сцене, отнял у обалдевшего ведущего микрофон.

- Пусть нас сегодня безобразно прокатили с призом, - устало проводя рукой по лицу, начал он, и тут кто-то коварно отключил звук. Бесполезно. Голос Джон тренировал на поле боя, что ему какая-то пьяная компашка. – Я хочу сказать. Нам не нужен приз. Нам достаточно друг друга.

Он увидел, как Шерлок поднялся со своего места, стараясь сохранить видимость спокойствия, но Джон-то читал его как открытую книгу. Легко соскочив со сцены, доктор двинулся навстречу Шерлоку. Нет, они не стали целоваться на глазах у всех этих людей, не попытались ухватить последние минуты романтического танца, через пять минут такси везло их к дому, Шерлок строчил смс-ки своей сети бездомных, а дома Джон заварил чай на двоих и оба уютно устроились на диване в гостиной. Им было хорошо вместе, лишь некоторое время спустя они начали осторожно осваивать новую территорию. Этим вечером, прежде чем усталость сморила обоих, дело ограничилось неторопливыми, нежными поцелуями, а настоящий секс случился только утром, ласковый, полусонный, сладкий.

Он был как вишенка на торте – ведь и вчера, до «самого долгого поцелуя», по всем приметам они были лучшей парой.


End file.
